mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea Porcelain
(when younger) ( ) |coat = Pale, light grayish mulberry |misc1 = Glasses |misc1text = Brilliant amaranth |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English, S7E19) |headercolor = #DCB6E8 |headerfontcolor = #E0EFF2}} Chelsea Porcelain is the placeholder name of an elderly female Earth pony with a pale purple coat, bluish gray mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a tea set. Design Chelsea Porcelain shares her design and eye color with "Soybean Sorbet", her design with "Wilma", and her body type with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #5. Depiction in the series Chelsea Porcelain first appears in the series' remastered title sequence in season two, riding the Friendship Express train. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Chelsea Porcelain appears with other elderly ponies on a balcony. When the balcony breaks and falls, Chelsea Porcelain and the other elders are saved by Rainbow Dash. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she briefly appears next to Mr. Waddle during The Perfect Stallion. She shuts her window as the Cutie Mark Crusaders pass by her cottage in Ponyville Confidential, and she appears with Mr. Waddle again at the first wedding ceremony in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In season four, Chelsea Porcelain appears on the Ponyville Days festival selection committee in Simple Ways, attends Flim and Flam's miracle tonic demonstration in Leap of Faith, welcomes Twilight Sparkle to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, and appears in the Crystal Empire stadium in Equestria Games. In season five, Chelsea Porcelain appears as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala, almost smothered twice by the Smooze. In Rarity Investigates!, she watches the Wonderbolts' performance alongside "Tornado Bolt". In season six, she appears in A Hearth's Warming Tail where she receives a Hearth carol from "Princess Erroria", "Tornado Bolt", Liza Doolots, and "Ruby Pinch". In The Perfect Pear, she appears in the beginning of the episode talking to Octavia Melody, as well as a young mare in multiple flashbacks. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, she is one of multiple ponies photographing Twilight Velvet and Night Light. In School Daze - Part 1, she appears sans glasses as a member of the Equestria Educational Association. In School Daze - Part 2, her silhouetted form is seen talking to another pony when the Mane Six try to squeeze out of Sugarcube Corner. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Coinky-Dink World, Chelsea Porcelain's human counterpart appears as a patron sitting with Sand Trap at the Sweet Snacks Café. Equestria Girls: Better Together In Display of Affection, Chelsea Porcelain briefly appears walking by Prim Hemline's new boutique with "Scott Green". Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Chelsea Porcelain appears as a passenger on the Luxe Deluxe spring break cruise. She appears at the buffet with Mr. Waddle, eating in the ship after it experiences a power failure, and watching Trixie's magic show. As the ship sinks, she is rescued by the Equestria Girls and brought to a nearby island. Her pony counterpart also makes a cameo appearance walking in Ponyville. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Cheslsea Porcelain appears being scanned by a meticulous security guard in the security line of the Starswirled Music Festival in the second time loop of the festival's first day. Other depictions IDW comics Chelsea Porcelain appears on pages 17-19, with a different mane color, and in . Quotes :Granny Smith: And that old tree actually had an apple on it! :"Chelsea Porcelain": How was it? :Granny Smith: Well, it tasted pretty awful, but it was still a sight to see! :"Chelsea Porcelain": Whoops! :Granny Smith: Here, let me help you with that. :"Chelsea Porcelain": I don't need your help! I can do it myself! :— Gallery ru:Челси Порслейн Category:Elders Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers